ZoTaRo Limus
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Él la humilló y la derrotó. Ella la humilló y la derrotó. Desde entonces se ha visto perseguida por ambos y sabe que solamente se librará de este acoso cuando los derrote... y humille también. Y pronto porque está perdiendo el poco control que tiene. 2Y.


**ZoTaRo Limus**

Hacía tanto tiempo desde que comenzaron que casi podía asegurar que la han estado acompañando en su mismo crecimiento, tanto como marine, como mujer, por motivos más que obvios. Pero ya hacía varias semanas desde la última vez y había albergado la débil esperanza de que esto significase que lo había llegado a superar por fin. No había sido el caso. Le estaba bien clara cual era la única manera para poder pasar página pero, para lograrlo, no necesita solamente hacerse mucho más fuerte de lo que ya lo era ahora mismo si no que…

¡Sigan con vida!

Dos años desde la última vez que hubo noticias de ellos era demasiado tiempo en este mundo de kaizoku para llegar a pensar que no les hubiera podido suceder algo malo. Algo mortal. Aunque tal vez así era mucho mejor porque sin parte de la ecuación esta queda imposibilitada por completo. Ahora lo único que necesitaba para terminar con todo era una sola cosa, una noticia que confirmase esta alta posibilidad.

¡Pero esta no es la manera correcta! No, no lo era. Esos dos la habían humillado de igual manera enfrentándose a ella pero al final, luego de haberla derrotado, se negaron a matarla. Podían excusarse de cualquier manera pero sabía que el motivo principal era porque se trataba de una onna. Era algo que siempre la acompañaría y con mucha más claridad en este mundo en el que se encontraba.

Marines contra kaizoku.

En el silencio de su camarote lo único que rompía ese velo eran las vueltas que daba en su cama cuando su sueño no hacía nada más que agobiarla. Hacía tiempo que no se revolvía entre las sábanas… ¿por qué eso no sonó como debería haberlo hecho? Hacía tiempo de la última vez que se encontró incapaz de dormir sin mostrarse agitada e incapaz de mantenerse quieta en la cama.

La persecución se había reanudado.

De improviso se despertó ahogando un suspiro sentándose en la cama. Doblando las rodillas atrajo las piernas contra su pecho para descansar el rostro contra ellas mientras trataba de dominarse. Era totalmente absurdo que alguien como ella, sobre todo si contamos en donde se encontraba destinada, pudiera sentirse tan afectada por un simple sueño. Pero no importaba lo mucho que lo intentase pues nunca lograba imponerse y sabía muy bien el motivo. Si no lo había logrado en la realidad le resultaría del todo imposible lograrlo en sueños porque, aunque suyos, ellos dos seguían teniendo la mano ganadora.

Podía notar el calor que emitía su rostro y a la orden del día, en realidad de la noche, estaba el refrescarse si quería poder volver a dormirse. Por suerte para ella nunca volvía a tener este tipo de sueños una vez se hubiera despertado de uno de ellos.

Un bien menor al que agarrarse.

Salió de la cama y cuando iba a realizar el ya innato gesto de bajarse las perneras del pantalón del pijama, y subirse a este pues siempre se le bajaba por algún motivo, el cual no era la falta de trasero porque ahí estaba más que bien servida, recordó que no había tenido fuerzas para ponérselo y se fue a dormir en ropa interior. Ciertamente más que refrescarse le vendría mucho mejor una ducha rápida tanto de agua caliente como helada.

El ataque se realizó con rapidez y precisión sometiéndola y amordazándola de manera que le impidió el poder moverse o pedir ayuda, luego de avisar de la intrusión. Claro que eso solamente habría podido ser si fuera capaz de hablar y eso era algo que resultaba del todo improbable contando que, al notar como había sido sometida, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Una mano le tapaba la boca. Dos manos le mantenían los brazos sujetos a la espalda y un par más de manos le impedían moverse agarrándola por los tobillos. Todo esto solamente podía ser obra de una sola persona.

—Cualquiera diría que estabas esperando por mí, Taisa-san— susurró una voz que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese—. Que me echabas de menos pero ambas sabemos la verdad— le dijo lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja antes de atrapárselo entre los dientes logrando arrancarle un gemido que quedó ahogado por la mano que la tenía amordazada—. ¡Estabas esperando por nosotros dos!

De las sombras que cubrían el camarote surgió una figura que resultaría del todo reconocible por un rasgo completamente distintivo. Tres katana a la cintura descansado en el costado derecho.

—¿Es cierto eso?— le preguntó deteniéndose frente a ella mientras le sonreía diabólicamente—. No puede ser verdad porque, ¿por qué una marine como tú podría echar de menos a un par de kaizoku como nosotros dos?

Sintió aquellas manos recorrer sus brazos hasta sus apresadas muñecas para luego volver por el camino recorrido y descender por su espalda y… ¡abrirle el cierre de su sujetador! Dicha prenda íntima de lencería cayó al suelo con un estruendoso silencio y su lugar fue ocupado por aquellas manos que los cubrieron recreándose en su ductilidad. Sabían como moverse y como hacer para sacarle esos deliciosos gemidos que ya no se encontraban más ahogados por aquella otra mano que se fue con una lluvia de pétalos de sakura.

Pudo ver aquel duro rostro descender sobre el suyo con todo lo que aquello significaba. Todo lo que traía… y todo lo que prometía. Se encontró sorprendidamente que el gesto de apartar su rostro le resultó de lo más difícil, como si no hubiera querido hacerlo para poder sentir aquellos labios cubriendo los suyos y poder saborearlos para cerciorarse de cual era el sabor que poseían.

_¡Flores!_

La sorpresa de aquel sabor fue mayor cuando se percató de que no eran los labios de aquel kaizoku, de ese kenshi diabólico, los que se encontraba besando si no los de su nakama, la Akuma no Ko, que había aprovechado su gesto al apartar su rostro para encontrarse con el suyo justo en ese lugar y preciso momento. Pero si era consciente de todo esto, ¿por qué seguía permitiéndole que la besase? Claro que una pregunta que merecía ser contestada antes era por qué estaba devolviéndole el beso.

Algo que no pudo evitar, ¿y qué pudo de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo?, fue el emitir un gemido al sentir los labios del kenshi sobre su cuello besándoselo de tal manera que le permitió a esa diabólica onna poder introducir su lengua en el interior de su boca. Es cierto que su lengua empezó a contornearse sobre ella pero solamente para dominarla y así poder sacarla de allí aunque existía el peligro de que la lengua de la kaizoku trajese algún refuerzo, algo que resultaba posible conociendo el poder de su Hana Hana no mi. Solamente por ese peligro no hizo nada para detenerla y siguió _luchando_ contra aquella intrusión en su boca.

_Repítetelo algo más y empezarás a creértelo del todo._

Finalmente el beso se terminó, aunque la necesidad de aire para la marine podía haber sido un buen aliciente pues no había ganas de matarla, o podría decirse que el beso se mudó de aquellos labios al esbelto cuello para besárselo en sincronía al recorrido que estaban realizando los labios del kenshi.

Estaba jadeando pero le era imposible evitarlo ante semejante oleada de sensaciones placenteras. ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Por eso mismo no se la podía juzgar, ¿verdad? Para ello primero tendrían que estar _soportando_ como unos labios tan diestros te chupan los pezones succionando sus pezones erectos sin abandonar las caricias por todo el resto de su cuerpo que ardía del deseo.

—Somos malvados, kenshi-san— le recordó su nakama—. No te olvides de que somos kaizoku pero, si eso es tan cierto, ¿por qué lo que hacemos, que se supone que está mal, le gusta tanto a nuestra querida, Taisa-san?

—Tal vez te equivoques— sugirió el kengou mientras chupaba de aquel pecho con avidez.

—Podría ser, no digo que no, pero me estoy sustentando en pruebas _físicas_ y _palpables_— dijo mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba entre las piernas de la marine para encontrarse con que sus bragas se encontraban cálidamente empapadas—. Parece ser que alguien sufre de un problema de humedades pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte— ¿cómo podía ser que esta voz pudiera sonar tan diabólicamente sensual sin pretenderlo?—, porque aquí donde nos ves, kenshi-san y yo somos unos expertos en problemas de humedades.

Sintió aquellas manos bajándole la única prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta y, a pesar de que la sensación que le ofrecían aquellas bragas mojadas no era muy agradable el encontrarse completamente desnuda, y vulnerable en todos los sentidos, ante las dos personas que la habían derrotado y humillado anteriormente, no le hacía mucha gracia. Claro que no era hacerla reír hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo toda esta situación.

—¡No, parad ahora mismo!— y aunque su intención había sido la de gritar su voz salió con tan poca fuerza que incluso a esos dos les podía haber costado el escucharla de no estar pegados a ella—. Esto no está bien.

—¿No?— ¡Kamisama! Debería ir amordazada todo el tiempo porque su voz era puro sexo—. ¿Entonces piensas que esto tampoco está bien, Taisa-san?

Antes de que tuviera que molestarse en pensar sobre lo que le podía estar preguntando vio, ante ella, como un par de brazos _fleur_ le quitaron la camiseta blanca al kenshi dejando a la vista su cuerpo. ¿Bien? Claro que no estaba bien, ¡estaba perfecto! Incluso con aquella violenta cicatriz cruzando su torso no lograba estropear ese cuerpo si no todo lo contrario pues le daba un toque picante y peligroso al cóctel.

—No, yo…— ¿por qué no podía apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir con sus ojos como aquella mano fue deslizándose por el cuerpo descendiendo mientras se recreaba en esos trabajados músculos hasta alcanzar la cintura del pantalón y perderse en su interior—, pienso que… yo…

—¿Quieres saber a qué sabe kenshi-san?— la tentó como si le hubiera podido leer la mente—. No pudiste probar sus labios pero podrías disfrutar de este torso tan apetecible— humedeció los labios con un sensual movimiento de su lengua cerca de la oreja de la marine— o, si así lo prefieres, podrías saborear otra parte mucho más caliente.

Solamente le había dicho eso pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar caer hacia la entrepierna del kengou. ¿Cuándo se le había llegado a secar la boca? Era en momentos como estos en los que se necesitaba un buen trago…

—¿Sabes lo que podrías beber hasta saciarte?

Supo que estaba perdiendo el control cuando llegó a tratar de humedecer sus propios labios ante la expectativa de… ¿DE QUÉ? ¿Realmente estaba pensando en hacer eso? ¿Aquí y ahora? ¿Con estos dos precisamente?

—¡No!— negó con vehemencia cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Sé lo que pretendéis y no lo vais a lograr— les aseguró con gran firmeza, o toda la que una podía ofrecer mientras se encuentra completamente desnuda y excitada ante dos de sus enemigos, dos que la habían derrotado y humillado en el pasado—. No pienso caer en vuestro juego.

Si había pensado que sus palabras los iban a llegar a enfadar se debió de llevar un buen chasco cuando lo que escuchó fueron las risas de aquella onna llenando el dormitorio. ¿Se podía saber qué era lo que tenía tanta gracia? Porque ella no lo entendía.

—Tu elección, Taisa-san— le dijo lanzándola contra la cama en donde la mantuvo sujeta a la misma con varios de sus brazos _fleur_ que la obligaban a estar sentada al pie de la cama apoyada en sus brazos reclinada hacia atrás mientras sus piernas estaban bien abiertas mostrando su sexo húmedo y caliente para quien quisiera echarle un buen vistazo—. Pero no sabes lo que te pierdes.

—¡Me da igual!— replicó petulantemente—. No lo lograreis.

Aquella media sonrisa por parte de la kaizoku parecía decir justamente todo lo contrario aunque, claro está, solamente era una opinión.

—Con esa actitud uno habría pensado que dedicabas mucho tiempo tocándotela pero resulta ser que no tienes un pene entre las piernas. ¿Es por eso que gustas de tener una buena katana entre las manos, Taisa-san?

No sabía a que atribuirle el rubor de sus mejillas con tantas posibilidades por lo que era más sensato decir que era un poco por todas ellas. Sobre todo porque, aunque lo había intentado, no pudo si no terminar observando, aunque fuera de reojo como si no le prestase realmente mucha atención, a las acciones que se estaban desarrollando ante ella por parte de los dos kaizoku.

Su espalda descansaba sobre el torso expuesto del kengou y mientras una mano acariciaba su vientre la otra mano le estaba deshaciendo el cordón del corsé morado que llevaba puesto. Las manos de ella rodeaban la cabeza del kenshi dirigiéndosela de manera que sus labios se terminaron por encontrar. No podía decir esto en voz alta, sobre todo porque no tenía mucha experiencia con ello por motivos obvios, pero era el beso más ardiente y con más pasión que jamás había visto. A su pesar, por no querer caer en su juego, se estaba excitando una barbaridad por lo que daba gracias por tener las manos sujetas.

Resultaba una visión hipnótica la de ver como, con tan solo dos manos, aquella onna estaba siendo reducida a una suma de gemidos y jadeos. Sus pechos habían sido liberados del corsé y se mostraban orgullosos con sus pezones erectos mientras estaban siendo masajeados y sobados hasta el delirio. La minifalda terminó subiéndose de manera que dejaba a la vista el tanga de encaje sobre el que aquellos dedos frotaban el mojado sexo de la kaizoku. Si el resultado ya era de por sí gloriosamente perfecto los gemidos alcanzaron una nueva cuota de gozo cuando aquella mano se introdujo bajo el tanga para atacar el sexo directamente.

Los labios del kengou habían abandonado los de su nakama para permitirle emitir aquellos deliciosos gemidos de placer, y para poder recuperar su respiración, sin que se la pudiera arrebatar. En su lugar le estaba besando cuello y hombro tomándose bastante interés en ello.

Podía notar su propia respiración alterada, su corazón cabalgando desbocado, mientras veía como el kenshi la estaba penetrando con dos dedos bien metidos hasta el fondo, sabiendo exactamente que _botón_ tocarle al tiempo que con el pulgar no se olvidaba de actuar sobre su sobreexcitado y erecto clítoris. Cierto era que aquella zona resultaba ser el origen de la mayor parte del placer que estaba sufriendo pero no era menos cierto que, a estas alturas, todo el cuerpo de la kaizoku se encontraba sumamente sensible por lo que no era de extrañar que soltase un gemido cada vez que aquella mano apretaba sus pechos o pinchase sus pezones.

Aquellos fogosos jadeos y la visión de sus cristalinos ojos de los que se escapaban sentidas lágrimas de placer, sumados a los estremecimientos que sufría todo su cuerpo con dichas placenteras sensaciones estaban haciendo enloquecer a la marine con su propio placer que, sin perder de vista el excitante espectáculo que se estaba realizando ante ella, no perdía oportunidad para disfrutar de la acumulación de excitación que desbordaba su propio cuerpo. Con unos dedos separaba los labios de su sexo para frotárselo concienzudamente con su otra mano sin olvidarse de su clítoris engordado por la excitación que enviaba descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo con el más mínimo roce.

Vio como la kaizoku se inclinó hacia delante de manera que le clavó su trasero contra la entrepierna del kengou cuando este empezó a acelerar los movimientos de su mano en el interior del sexo de su nakama. Los gemidos ya habían alcanzado la forma de sinfonía de placer y no tardó mucho más en alcanzar su glorioso clímax y venirse del todo mojando con sus jugos aquella mano que la había llevado hasta aquí desde el interior de su sexo.

La Taisa de la marina también sentía encontrarse cada vez más cerca de su alivio cuando un par de manos la volvieron a agarrar por sus muñecas impidiéndole continuar y dejándola en un estado de intensa excitación sin la posibilidad de alcanzar su orgasmo.

—¡Noooo!— el quejido de protesta ya no se asemejaba en nada a sus protestas iniciales si no que esta se encontraba más en sintonía con el deseo de satisfacer los deseos de su cuerpo.

—No, no, Taisa-san— chasqueó con la lengua, reprendiéndola, la kaizoku mientras su nakama lamía los jugos que cubrían su mano con absoluta dedicación—. Nosotros somos los malos aquí, ¿no es cierto?— le recordó mientras un par de manos le bajaron el tanga y ella dejaba deslizar por sus brazos el corsé desatado—. No podemos permitir que puedas disfrutar de esto.

¿Disfrutar? ¡Era cierto! Había estado disfrutando sin apenas percatarse siquiera del momento en que le habían liberado las manos para que pudiera tocarse. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el tratar de huir si no que en lo único que había podido pensar era en alcanzar la misma realidad de placer en la que se encontraba aquella diabólica onna.

—Onegai. Yo no…

_No, ¿qué?_, pensó para sí misma._ ¿No has disfrutado de lo que veías? ¿No has disfrutado tocándote mientras les veías? ¿No quieres tocarte para alcanzar tu clímax?... ¿No quieres que te toquen para lograrlo?_

—Lo entiendo, Taisa-san— le dijo con una absoluta comprensión casi como si le hubiera podido leer la mente a la marine. Un par de brazos _fleur_ la arrastraron hacia el centro de la cama mientras otro par le separaron las piernas dejando una perfecta vista de su excitado, caliente, húmedo y… necesitado sexo—. Somos los malos aquí y se lo haremos ver… y sentir.

Ya la visión de aquella onna acercándose a ella, tumbada sobre la cama, sujeta e indefensa, resultaba… ¡de lo más excitante! pero, como no podía ser de otra manera, no se comparaba a verla gateando sobre la cama hasta detenerse justo ante el necesitado sexo de la marine que no podía hacer nada más que quedarse allí tragando duro mientras esperaba por lo que estaba a punto de llegar.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir aquella lengua saboreando las humedades de su sexo pero, aunque resultase imposible creerlo, las sensaciones no hicieron si no ir en aumento con cada nueva acción realizada por aquella kaizoku. Lamerle los labios, chuparle el clítoris, succionarle el sexo para luego ir a por el clítoris mientras le introducía un par de dedos que alcanzaron, y se recrearon, en el punto justo para hacerla gemir de puro gusto.

—Resulta muy difícil decirlo en estas circunstancias pero, ¿estás siendo mala o estás siendo buena?— le preguntó el kengou a su nakama una vez se había terminado de desnudar y ahora se encontraba justo detrás de ella acariciándole su elevado trasero.

—¿Qué es bueno o qué es malo?— le preguntó a su vez la morena mirando para el kengou por encima de su hombro mientras varias manos _fleur_ continuaban _tratando_ a la marine—. Solamente el que se encuentre en la posición dominante pueda dejar bien claro dicha postura.

Y, hablando de posturas, en esta en la que se encontraba le ofrecía la oportunidad perfecta para que le comiera ambos agujeros antes de penetrarla. Por supuesto que el que se estuviera encargando de la marine y disfrutando de las acciones de su nakama no quería decir que ella se hubiera olvidado de él puesto que un par de brazos _fleur_ indicaban todo lo contrario mientras se estaban encargando de poner bien erecto el, modestias aparte, impresionante pene que poseía el kengou.

—Menuda sutileza al hablar— se burló el kenshi ante el comentario de su nakama mientras esta se encontraba ofreciéndole las mismas sensaciones en su ano como las que estaba recibiendo en el suyo propio, con la particularidad de que su lengua podía llegar tan hondo como quisiera—. ¿Por qué no pides las cosas directamente?

—Muy bien, kenshi-san. Ve y llena el último agujero que se encuentra desatendido de nuestra Taisa-san.

El kengou apretó su miembro duro y erecto contra el trasero de su nakama.

—¿Realmente quieres que sea ella la primera?

Su nakama se rió con absoluta sinceridad.

—Tal vez no sea tan mala como pueda pensarse… o espero que le desencajes la mandíbula mientras le follas su boca.

La muchacha no sabía si estremecerse de aprensión por aquello o por deseo pero mentiría, y lo haría si le preguntasen, si no admitiese, ante sí misma, que no podía esperar más por sentir aquel falo moviéndose en el interior de su boca.

El kenshi se subió a la cama arrodillándose junto a la cabeza de la marine.

—¿Puedes ver sin problemas?— le preguntó el kengou mientras enredaba su mano en la larga melena de la marine—. No tienes de que preocuparte porque tenemos la situación totalmente controlada.

La única respuesta de la muchacha fue un intenso gemido cuando sintió como aquella onna le lamió esa zona concreta y tan especial en el interior de su vagina. No quería ni pensar de qué más podría ser capaz de hacer con su lengua y el poder de su Hana Hana no mi. Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo porque ahora era su lengua la que iba a ser puesta a prueba con el impresionante falo del kengou.

Cada una de las acciones era dirigida pero, a pesar de ello, las estaban disfrutando tanto la marine como el kenshi por propios motivos. Le lamió los testículos llegando a chupárselos metiéndoselos en la boca hasta que sintió el tirón en su pelo indicándole que era momento para algo más. Lamió todo lo largo de aquel miembro durante varias veces sin llegar a cansarse de ello si no todo lo contrario al disfrutar del intenso sabor que poseía dicho sexo pero, a pesar de su actual situación, dominada por las acciones de aquella onna y el agarre por parte del kenshi, llegó su turno de tener algo de poder en este escenario cuando su boca alcanzó la cabeza del falo. Aquel sensible y palpitante glande se estremeció, y con él el resto del cuerpo del kengou, cuando lo lamió tentativamente con la punta de su lengua para luego, viendo, y disfrutando, de aquella reacción, lo atrapó entre sus labios. Succionó de él como antes había hecho el kenshi con sus pezones.

Favor con favor se paga.

—Lo haces muy bien pero dime, ¿eres buena por hacerlo o eres mala?— le preguntó el kengou logrando sacarle una maliciosa sonrisa a su nakama.

Ciertamente era una pregunta en la que pararse a pensar pero en estos momentos estaba demasiado concentrada en chupar de aquella verga, introduciéndose varios centímetros de la misma en su boca para poder prestarle la suficiente atención a otra cosa que no fuera la felación. Eso y a lo que le estaba haciendo aquella kaizoku. La levantó algo más echándole el cuerpo hacia atrás de manera que ambos de sus agujeros quedaban al alcance de manos y boca de la kaizoku que no tardó en atacarlos al tiempo. No necesitó mucho para acabar teniendo bien repleto su ano con suficientes dedos para dilatarle el esfínter de manera que pudiera aceptar cualquier tamaño que se le pudiera pasar a uno por la cabeza.

—Me parece a mí que aún necesita aprender una lección, kenshi-san— aquella sonrisa tan suya solamente podía indicar algo para su disfrute pero que, en esta situación, bien podría serlo también para los demás—. O tal vez tres.

La marine emitió un gemido de protesta, antes de que pudiera ser consciente de ello, cuando el kengou le sacó todo su miembro de la boca dejando tras de sí un rastro de caliente saliva cubriéndoselo. Pero cualquier palabra quedó, ahora sí, ahogada en su garganta cuando ante sus ojos, junto aquel enorme falo, surgieron dos más de igual tamaño y longitud.

_¿Santouryuu?_, no pudo evitar pensar.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba boca abajo sobre la cama a cuatro patas con su trasero bien levantado y sintiendo como aquella onna recorrió con su lengua desde su clítoris pasando por su sexo y terminando en su ano de una sola vez.

—Aunque es probable que ya hubieras tenido bien aprendida la lección espero que hayas tomado buenas notas, Taisa-san— le dijo mientras intercambiaba su lugar con el kengou al que un par de manos _fleur_ le estaban poniendo completamente erectas aquellas dos vergas extras—. Porque debo decirte que suelo ponerme de muy mal humor cuando no se me come como debe ser.

La marine se encontró con su rostro entre las piernas de aquella kaizoku tan cerca de su sexo que el aroma de sus jugos llenaba sus fosas nasales y, ¿para su sorpresa?, se encontró recreándose ante tan invitador y delicioso aroma con una pregunta en su mente.

_¿Sabrá igual de bien como huele?_

Solamente necesitó darle un buen lametón para obtener su respuesta y esta resultó ser del todo afirmativa. Aquello era pura ambrosía y temía que jamás podría llegar a estar cansada de ella.

—Así, muy bien, Taisa-san— y esa media sonrisa maliciosa podía estar diciéndote todo lo contrario—. ¿O debería decir muy mal, Taisa-san?

—Deja que elija lo que prefiera— le dijo el kengou mientras colocaba la punta de sus vergas en las entradas de aquellos dos agujeros en concreto de la marine—. Ya sabes que todo en este mundo es susceptible de elección. Por ejemplo, aquí y ahora, he elegido que dos irán a su húmedo sexo.

Solamente fue decirlo para que la marine sintiera la lenta intrusión de aquellas vergas dentro de su cuerpo y, tal como había dicho el kengou, dos de ellas se estaban introduciendo en su sexo mientras que la tercera hacía lo propio en su ano. La sensación, como no podía esperar otra cosa, resultaba indescriptible y completamente novedosa. No solamente estaba recibiendo una doble penetración vaginal si no que, al mismo tiempo, también una anal que hacía un total de una triple penetración de un tiempo. Solamente daba gracias a no ser su primera vez porque perder la virginidad con una doble penetración habría sido demasiado. Claro que también lo sería si Smoker se enterase de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí y ahora.

—Concentración, Taisa-san— le recordó la kaizoku mientras unos brazos extra le devolvían la atención a su suculento sexo—. Hay tiempo para todo.

Y no se había dicho mayor verdad que esa.

La marine no sabía con lo que disfrutaba más si del sabor del sexo de la kaizoku o de las intensas y asombrosas sensaciones que el kengou le estaba proporcionando con aquellas profundas penetraciones. ¿Para qué elegir si podía quedarse con todas ellas? Incluso la ponía aún más excitada el ver de reojo como aquellos dos se besaban durante el acto. Luego se encontró boca arriba con la kaizoku arrodillada sobre su rostro para que siguiera comiéndoselo mientras el kengou seguía penetrándola con rápidos embates aunque, en esta ocasión, la doble penetración resultaba ser anal.

Algo de lo que se habría podido preocupar, de tener la mente para esos menesteres, habría sido el volumen de sus gemidos porque podría haber atraído la atención del resto de la tripulación pero, por alguna razón, parecía como si estuvieran haciendo oídos sordos. Realmente no la escuchaban o, ¿pensarían que estaba con Smoker? Claro que, de ser así, ¿por qué no venía él en persona? Tal vez la distancia era suficiente para que no se enterase.

Una vez más cambiaron de postura aunque ella siguió allí tumbada pero la kaizoku ahora se encontraba sobre ella a horcajadas sobre su cintura de manera que sus sexos se encontraban pegados el uno con el otro. Los lentos movimientos proporcionaban la suficiente fricción para disfrutar de esas sensaciones pero estas no hicieron más que aumentar cuando una mano se interpuso entre sus clítoris al tiempo que el kengou las empezó a penetrar al mismo tiempo aunque, en esta ocasión, la marine se quedó solamente con una simple penetración, aunque más que suficiente con el tamaño de aquel falo. La kaizoku, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de la doble penetración vaginal que se sumaba a sus propias acciones sobre los clítoris.

El número de veces que las muchachas habían alcanzado sus clímax había sido imposible de enumerar por lo que ni se molestaron en pensar en ello si no en disfrutar cuando volvieron a sentirse explotar de placer cuando otro orgasmo las alcanzó para luego sentir como lo alcanzaba el kengou llenándolas por completo. Varios embates más tarde, cuando descargó hasta la última gota que tenía, lo único que podían hacer era quedarse allí tirados tratando de reconducir su trabajada y acelerada respiración cuyos jadeos resonaban en todo el dormitorio.

—¿Ya tienes tu respuesta, Taisa-san?— le preguntó la kaizoku sonriéndole diabólicamente mientras le apartaba aquellos empapados mechones de pelo del rostro.

Sí, ya la tenía. Había disfrutado viéndoles y también lo había hecho tocándose mientras les veía. Quería tocarse y que la tocasen para alcanzar su clímax.

—Sí, ya la tengo— le respondió con absoluta sinceridad.

—¿Y cuál es?

_…_

_ …_

_ …_

Sintiendo como si se estuviera ahogando, sin prácticamente respiración alguna, se irguió en la cama mientras daba fuertes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su mano golpeó todo lo que se encontró en su camino hasta que logró encender la luz del cuarto, de su dormitorio.

—¡Shimatta!— maldijo con su voz apenas reconocible de lo fogosa que se encontraba—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Sabía muy bien lo que había sido por lo que se trataba de una pregunta innecesaria para hacer pero, al mismo tiempo, le ofrecía algo de tiempo para poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Y esto era algo que necesitaba con urgencia.

Hacía ya tiempo que revivía sus humillaciones y derrotas ante esos dos particulares kaizoku que, ¿casualidades del destino?, ahora mismo formaban parte de la misma tripulación. Los Mugiwara. Todo iba lo bien que podía ir con algo como rememorar una y otra vez tus derrotas pero con el paso del tiempo fueron dejando atrás los hechos verídicos y tomaron su lugar distintos tipos de escenarios. Los sucesos seguían siendo fieles a la realidad, humillación y derrota, pero ahora sucedía mientras estudiaba en la academia o estando en un club nocturno, en un concierto o simplemente un encontronazo dando un paseo. El límite, desgraciadamente, estaba en su imaginación.

El tiempo pasó y al final también volvió a cambiar sus revisiones para entrar poco a poco en lo que solamente podrían llamarse sueños eróticos. Por fortuna estos eran lo más reciente y, por tanto, no se habían llegado a dar demasiadas veces aunque con un par de ellas han sido suficientes para llegar a alterarla.

Y se veía que iba para peor porque…

_¿Le has puesto tres… tres… eso que tú ya sabes?_

Ciertamente eso era una novedad inesperada aunque no tanto la utilidad que le dio puesto que, ¿para qué querría si no tener tres?

Apartando las sábanas se encontró que, afortunadamente, o no, llevaba puesto el pijama pero lo tenía el pantalón caído hasta las caderas y una evidente, y exagerada, mancha de humedad prácticamente empapándolo por completo. Esto quería decir que tendría que encargarse personalmente de la limpieza tanto del pijama como de las sábanas y eliminar toda prueba de lo sucedido. Lo que hacía más que necesario una buena ducha… y lavarse bien las manos.

Lo único que sacaba en claro con todo esto era que esos dos tenían que estar vivos por mucha información que dijera lo contrario basándose en la falta de noticias con respecto a los Mugiwara durante los dos últimos años. Sí, estaban vivos porque, de lo contrario, toda esta situación no acabaría e iría a peor, aunque le costaba imaginarse cómo podría hacerlo.

_Acabaré con Roronoa Zoro por haberme humillado de esa manera y luego derrotarme para humillarme aún más no acabando conmigo._

_ Acabaré con Nico Robin por haberme humillado de esa manera y luego derrotarme para humillarme aún más no acabando conmigo._

No resultaba extraño el que esos dos acabaran juntos viendo que actuaban de semejante manera; por lo menos a lo que respecta con ella.

_Me da igual acabar con uno o con el otro primero… ¡incluso con los dos al mismo tiempo!_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

—¡NO ME REFERÍA DE ESA MANERA!

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

Todo este fic, además de a una mente _perturbada_ como la mía, se debe a Google y su dichosa manía de adelantarse a lo que estás buscando por lo que de pronto me encontré con Zotarolimus y, como bien he dicho, mi mente no pudo si no relacionarlo con:

**Zo**ro, **Ta**shigi, **Ro**bin.

**Limus** decidí ir por la aceptación de "mirar de reojo" que a la de "barro" aunque esta también habría podido dar su juego -.-U

Claro que zotarolimus es el nombre de un inmunosupresor para su uso en ¿_stents_ coronarios? Para pacientes que necesitan cardiología intervencionista… sí, lo mismo pienso. Un tema completamente clave y relacionado con One Piece… para nada pero así salió XD

Nada ocurre por casualidad, ¿verdad?

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
